Owen Turner
Owen Turner was a character introduced in EastEnders during early-2006. He was the ex-husband of established character Denise Fox, and the father of their daughter Libby (nicknamed Squiggle). He arrived in Walford, to track down his wife and daughter after their messy divorce back in 2000, left them estranged. Denise had good reason not to want Owen around as she told new boyfriend Kevin Wicks and some others that Owen was a violent alcoholic and that they divorced when he started beating her in drunken rages. Soon, Owen's mother and Libby's grandmother Liz came over from a home in Spain, to see her granddaughter and help Owen get access to her. Soon Owen hatched a plan to win Denise back because he loved her and he wanted himself, Denise, Libby and stepdaughter Chelsea to be a family again. Soon after, his plan was a success when he and Denise got drunk and slept together. Denise regretted what she did, and she told Kevin, which put a massive strain on their relationship. Fortunately, Kevin forgave Denise and they got back together again. Owen, at boiling point, hit the bottle, and started to attack his loved ones, namely his mum Liz, who he left beaten to a pulp. He also attacked Denise when she rejected his advances. The worst act he would commit would soon follow when he decides if he can't have Libby, Denise can't and so he kidnapped Libby, and drove off with her in a stolen car. A distraught Denise teamed up with Kevin and Liz, and they drove off in search for them. We soon find out that Owen has drove Libby into the secluding woods of Epping Forest, where he intends to kill them both by gassing himself and Libby in the car. Denise, Kevin and Liz soon found them at Epping Forest, and an ambulance, along with police, were rung. Although Owen was simply dazed by the fumes, Libby was unconscious and Denise feared that she may be dead. Libby finally came through, and Owen was arrested. He would later be disowned by Libby, and he would then be sentenced to three years imprisonment. In 2009, Owen returned to EastEnders, still behind bars, serving the last few months of his sentence. His mother Liz returned also leaving her life in Spain to live as Owen's eyes and ears in Walford until he was released. Liz would encourage Libby to visit her father in prison, on her 18th birthday, so he could finally see her again. Libby was reluctant at first but finally agreed, rekindling her father-daughter relationship with Owen during her first visit. Libby, finally forgiven her father, encourages Denise to do also, but Denise refuses to, remembering the terrible crimes he has committed against her family. Owen would soon be released and would immediately find work, doing some decorating at Dot and Jim Branning's house, where Liz lives as a lodger. After finding out that by returning to Walford he was breaching his parole conditions, Denise starts a vendetta against him, with the help of new fiancé Lucas Johnson (who is also Chelsea's father), threatening to inform the police and have him returned to prison. Meanwhile, after completing his work at Dot and Jim's, Owen befriends Ronnie Mitchell, who hires him to repair things around the Queen Vic. While doing so, Ronnie and Owen kiss clearly there has been sexual tension building since they met not long after Owen gets into Ronnie pants after she seduces him and they have Sexual Intercourse while Peggy Roxy Phil and Ben are out. Owen panics says he has no condom in which Ronnie smiles and provides a condom, which she has sabotaged. Next morning Ronnie tells Owen this not goong happen again not to pursue her as she admits she ony had pitty sex meant noting he agrees that she much to young to good for him he was only luck tgat end up in her bed she snies kiss him chick Owen tells Ronnie she very beautiful woman and is in good pyshical shape for age will find more suitable man.Owen later see Ronnie joghing smiles with mum advise him to pursue her wit says he not good enough for her what happen between them was a mistake.Later upon hearing Ronnie and Owen's liasion, Denise goes to have a word with Ronnie, and by doing so, unintentionally reveals her strong feelings for Owen. Little did she know, Owen was upstairs and heard everything. Owen will leave EastEnders in November 2009 when his character has a deadly argument with Lucas Johnson. SPOILER ALERT: If you don't want to know what happens, don't read the text below. Owen finds out that Lucas was involved in Trina's death, and so he is set to reveal all to Denise. When he finds out Lucas was directly involved in Trina's "accident", Owen is more determined to tell Denise, but the night before the wedding, Lucas confronts Owen and they have a run-in. This run-in ends with Lucas murdering Owen, and burying his body under Trina's memorial tree. Owen's murder will be uncovered after Lucas has finally married Denise, and it will result in Denise finding out how Trina really died also